Bad Past New Future
by chocobochu3
Summary: A girl born in a world with two forces. When she has a terrible childhood, will that affect her in her later teen years or will she make a new future?
1. Chapter 1

Sorry, I had to move some things around!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

_Lovers that couldn't separate_

_Even if their nature did_

_Broke the biggest law… which was_

_Loving each other_

_Man of darkness_

_Woman of light_

_Gave birth to a child_

_Mixed with Yin and Yang_

_When they saw her_

_Two words escaped their lips_

_As they set their eyes upon their own_

"_Beautifully cursed"_

_That was just the beginning _

_Of her curse… ending up to be her blessing._

_  
SLASH!   
CLING!  
SLASH!  
_The sound of a sword against a body is calming  
_SLASH!  
SLASH!  
SPLASH!  
_The spray of blood on my flesh is so refreshing

But yet... so unsatisfying...

The time I finished, the trees were painted a dark red that sparkled in the moonlight (which I thought was a fine color), my clothes were stained with the scent of sweat, spit and blood, and there were about... let's see, 50 dead bodies around me in the mist of the forest.

The feeling of dominating and obliviating is so right to me, probably because of I know my dark side is controlling me now. My Yang, I locked it up sometime ago... 5 years ago. The villagers that I use to live with always said that I resemble my mother; I guess I know what they mean. Anyways, I can't remember my parents; they were executed for breaking some important law. Why was I brought into a family that wasn't suppose to be? Why can't I be normal? In my mind, I knew my sensei would say that I'm a utter disgrace, abusing his self-made technique, Dark Heaven and Sacred Hades, the ultimate way of the bushido.

He said it was to control the opposites of my chi. He taught me well, and I didn't appreciate him. He will always say those words, "You must walk the right path, stand on the right mountain, and then, you can see your purpose stretched out in front of you." That time, my only purpose of learning kendo and swordsmanship is because I wanted to get revenge of all that mocked me, made me feel like crap. And with that mindset, I killed my whole village, with my master as well.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hey look! It's the Demonic Angel!"_

"Ah! It's going to kill us!!"

"Go where your kind are!"

"Yea, IT, go away! You don't belong here!"

A girl, 7 years of age with strange markings on her body, trods through the streets of Avalon. Her eyes, one black and the other white, wanders to where the other children mock her. She looked there with shame and anger, wishing there can be anything to shut them up... forever. Her normal looking clothes hid some of her markings and seemed too big for her small figure. Her sandals kicked dirt as she walked past those kids.  
  
I ignored them, like always, knowing that's the only thing to do. I was going job to job, working for the local citizens. No, it's not for money, because I live in home of a woman who claims to know my mother. "She was not of this world," Ms. Coco said, "But of a magnificent and just kingdom, somewhere up in the stars. You, your looks, resemble her. So innocent, with her light radiating from your body." I loved it when she said that, it makes me feel that I was from heaven above. But... what about my father?

Experience was my reason of working for other adults. I know how to do culinary arts, carpentry, sewing, and now, my guardian is teaching me how to ride a horse. I want to believe this is only for interest, but I'm deceiving myself, because I want to run away. Run from all the unfair treatment. Even in my duties and jobs I work in, the citizens rejected me because, as my guardian told me, they know my background and is frightened of the power that I attain.

I traveled to the riverbank, making sure my clothes don't get that dirty. I don't want to get Ms. Coco mad again, after I tore my clothes for tumbling into a blueberry bush. She was irate. Anyways, I filled my bucket with water and traveled back to town, where I have to cook for some men having a party. Really, I had some close calls with those men in the past (like fights and throwing stuff around the place), but I can just scare them with my dark side (if it grows stronger than my light side). I brought carrots, onions, and the other ingredients and started towards the house.

The time I got there, the men were already there and were talking and blabbering about what they usually share with each other. So I minded my own business and started cooking some vegetable and meat soup with baked potatoes and butter. As I cooked, I can feel that some of them were eyeing me.

"Why do you keep on letting that strange girl cook for you?" one friend of the host asked.

"She cooks really well." The host said.

"Aren't you worried that she cursed your food with some weird spell," another friend said," because you know she's the child of an angel and a demon."

That caught my attention. I turned around and asked, "May you please repeat that?"

"Huh?" All of them said together, "Repeat what?"

"Uh... the last comment you said."

"We don't need to repeat anything!" the host exclaimed, "So go back to your cooking, we are WAITING!"

"But..."

"NO!"

"Still I'm..."

He jolted up and quickly walked to me.

SLAP!

I slid across the floor a little. As I looked up, he smirked.

"Hmph, you aren't as scary as I thought you were."

Then he went back to his friends and they started where they left off. I quickly got up and finished cooking; unknown anger grew up in me like fire. I don't get it! All I asked is to repeat what they said, and I got slapped for it. Pushing that thought in the back of my head, I finished cooking and served the men. As they ate, I was thinking about my parents, ' Thank goodness this is my last job of the day' for it was in the evening. All I have to do is wash the dishes when they're done and get my pay.


	3. Chapter 3

_A demon and an angel' I thought to myself as I sat on a chair in a corner watching the men eat their food and drinking their sake. I knew that I should get out of here as soon as possible. Ms. Coco might be pondering where I was._

"So my father was a demon." I whispered to myself, "That explains the citizens' fear of my dark power." And no wonder I get these evil and hellish images in my head, wanting to hurt those who taunt me, hurt me... I should ask Ms. Coco about him, I guess he was from the underworld, Hades. I wonder if I go down there, maybe I can see my father (since he died a demon, maybe his soul is down there). And I can go to the kingdom in the stars to see my mother. They can't just be wiped out of the earth, their body and their spirit. When people die, they either go to Heaven or Hell, right?

This made me more excited to run away and start my quest. I always dreamed of going on a wild journey across the lands and seas, discovering new things, seeing Mother Nature and her wonders, and other beautiful scenes. I planned from that minute that I will run away... tonight.

As soon as the men finished their meals, I quickly rushed and picked up their dishes and trash and cleaned up the table. I was washing the dishes when I felt some eyes on me again. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but my instincts told me to hurry up as fast as I can.

"Hey, little girl." the drunken host said to me, "Come over here, me and the boys want to have some fun with you."

I kept on washing the dishes, pretending I didn't hear them; I'm tired of being pushed around. I'm going to act brave and stand up to my enemies, since I need that training to survive in the world around me.

"Excuse me," one of his friend said, "he SAID to come over here. You don't want to disappoint us, do you servant."

I got tired of their laughing and seductions, so I simply said, "No, leave me alone."

And the room got completely silent.

I continued washing the dishes, suspecting that I told them off. I don't want ANYONE to boss me around anymore. Somewhere, I was getting more bold and confident. Some power was growing inside of me, coldfire.

I saw a shadow hovering over me. Before I could react, one of the men grabbed me and pulled me towards the others.

"How DARE YOU disrespect my orders and me? When I said I want fun, I EXPECT you to give me fun."

I smelled the sake scent in his mouth. I think they gone too far with the drinking. He threw me to the others and I was a ball to them. Suddenly, I was pinned down by one of them. At this time, my rage and hatred boiled up inside me. I was ready to erupt.

I felt his hand grabbed my shirt. I knew what he was going to do next.

"NO! STOP IT!"

I felt his bare hands under my shirt.

I was in tears "I'M SORRY!!! PLEASE STOP IT!!!"

"Too late" the host said, "You disobeyed, you received the punishment."

My clothes were torn up. I kicked the man that was pinning me down in the face. He flinched and I tried to run away, but ended up caught by another by the leg.

"Where are you going?" he said as I was sent to the floor again. The men toppled me, their hands going everywhere. My shirt was open. My skirt was getting shredded. They would not stop. I make them stop… I will kill them.

That's when I exploded. The hatred, the sorrow, the anger shot right out of me in black dark arrows. I couldn't see anything, but heard the screams of the men. I was scared out of my mind, seeing this black void around me like a shield. Sweat dropped like rain when I saw seven people, unrecognizable to my eyes. They wore black cloaks and had black wings.

"Finally," one of them said, "now you belong to us."

I finally came back to reality when I saw, with shock, blood on me and all over the house. The house was near destruction. The men had holes on their bodies, their eyes bloodshot, lifeless everywhere.

My eyes wandered across the room, and then on my body. I know I had to get out quickly, or else I will face execution.


	4. Chapter 4

_I ran through a small opening of the burning house to the outside. I was terrified, but I was satisfied, satisfied that those idiots were dead. Fear controlled me and I rushed through the streets of Avalon through an alley through the night. I hid there behind trash bags, sobbing quietly. 'I don't wanna die!' I thought to myself, repeating that sentence in my head. Then, I heard the townspeople talking. They all woke up from their sleep. Hopefully they don't know I did this. Maybe... they would think this was some type of explosion from gas... yea... gas explosion._

"WHO DID THIS?!?!?" a old and plump man said. He was Mr. Frier, kind mayor of the town. Even though he never spoke to me, I knew he had a soft heart towards me.

"I don't know??" one lady said.

"It was that demon angel!!" one child answered.

My cover was blown.

"Who? Sakura?" Mr. Frier said.

"I knew it that girl wasn't no good," a man said, "Ms. Coco said she had everything in control. We don't even know where she came fr--"

"He's right!" another person interrupted him, "She said that she came from 'Heaven above'. Heaven about my foot!!"

"Calm down calm down!!!" Mr. Frier yelled over the complaining, "Little of us know where she came from..."

"She's the demon angel!" one boy called out.

"She doesn't belong here!" a girl cried out.

"How do you know she cause it?" Mr. Frier said in my defense.

"I see blick arows" a toddler spoke.

I cried even more heavily now. Those children... they hated me... the people hated me... only Ms. Coco and Mr. Frier cared for me... I didn't belong here.

"Huh?" a woman said, "Black arrows??"

"Now that you mention it," the mayor said, "I saw shadows outside my window... no... Sakura couldn't..."

"She COULD and she DID!" a man pointed out, "She killed 6 men... 6 MEN!!! That's a crime called for execution."

"No!" Mr. Frier shouted, trying to stop them, "Wait---"

"HUNT HER!!" some men hollered. The people dispersed quickly, the children were ordered to go back to their homes. I heard a test of guns, sending chills up through my vein. 'THEY ARE TRYING TO KILL ME' that thought screamed through my head. Once again I was on my feet and was trying to find a safe route out of the city.

Corner after corner I hid in, seeing the shadows going and passing, some were a close call. I fled to behind a house and looked into the opening. There was no one there. So I quickly tiptoed out there hoping to get through the entrance of Washitonary.

Then I heard a shot of a bullet and the wind of it pass right beside my right cheek.

"THEY SHE IS!!!" one of the man cried out to the others. My whole body turned cold as I dashed into the forest. I heard the rampage behind me, crunching the branches. Even as I tripped over the rocks, scraping my foot, and pushing myself through the tree limbs, scratching my body, I still ran.

It started raining, making things harder to see. I wiped off my long strands of hair in front of my face. I knew they were going to catch me. I could hear them catching up to me. Suddenly, bullets were shot everywhere.

"KEEP RUNNING!!!" somebody yelled, "I SEE HER UP THERE!"

I couldn't see a thing in all the blackness and raindrops. I was so weary but yet I couldn't stop. For the first time since the chase, I wiped my eyes and looked behind me. I saw the angry faces of men, so frightening with death on their faces. Then I felt no ground under my feet.

I tumbled down into the depths of the forest, hitting branches and rocks. As soon as I knew I reach the bottom, I opened my closed eyes to the dark surroundings.

"At... least... they are gone." I whispered before blanking out.

I woke up. Cold sweat dripped from me like a waterfall. I wiped it off and laid my head back on the tree I was sleeping on.

"... I hate it when my past gets to me." I whispered, still panting. My eyes wandered around the forest surroundings. I got up quickly and looked around for a certain thing.

Then... I saw it.

A carving on a tree, that shows angel wings with devil horns and tail. I knew this was the place. This was where I ended up after the hunt.


	5. Chapter 5

I totally forgot that this was the place that I almost died from the big drop. From the looks of things, I think I have a little visit to my once existing town. But first, I had better things to do.

Through the forest I was searching again. Trying to find another fragment of my past. I slashed my way through the forest with my rusty but sturdy sword. This forest hasn't changed much since I been here... well... maybe for the lack of trees (because of the lumbermen). Either than that... there's no difference.

I came upon a big house, still had the feudal era look. It was once flourishing with students of martial arts, kendo, tae kwon do, and other classes. Sensei Ton, the wisest person I knew in my whole life, used to occupy this place. When I first saw his stern and demanding stature, my legs were shaking. I hid behind a tree, watching him teach his pupils the basics of these arts. I looked like a beggar at that moment, so I was afraid that he would assume that I was going to steal some valuable stuff from his property. Suddenly, he turned and my eyes met his.

_"You there!" the man said with a deep thundering voice, "State your name!"_

I stood there, frozen.

"I SAID to state your name!"

"Uh... Sakura..." I whispered.

"What was that?"

"SAKURA!"

The man stood there for a minute, thinking about something while looking at me strangely. Then it hit me. He was looking at my marks, the dried blood staining my clothes, the death but kind look of my face; he was studying me inside out.

I took a step back into the forest. He looked like he woke up from some type of trance and started walking up to me, with his great feet taking step by step. I was frightened to death, seeing that he had a sword with him. His eyes never left me when he prodded towards me. I was stiff and my hope was gone. I knew I couldn't escape my punishment. I thought I did, but like Ms. Coco said "Punishment is like a boomerang, you may try to avoid it at the first toss, but it will always come back to you." Her words came to be.

He finally stopped before me, towering over me. I trembled, but yet I looked at him straight in the eye with a look saying 'I'm ready to face my end'. Then, the most unexpected thing happened.

He picked me up and put me on his shoulder. He smiled and said, "Welcome to Genbu Martial Arts Temple."

As I look back on that day, I can never shake off the compassionate feeling from Sensei Ton. Although he was rigorous in his training, he always had the tenderness of a father, something I never had before. Now that I think about it, why didn't I accept it? Why didn't I think of leaving him alive? He never deserved to die...

Then I remembered why I killed him along with the whole school...

_It has been 3 years since I joined the school. At first I felt it was wrong to live in a nobleman's house when you're the peasant, working for people since 5 years old. It took me about 10 minutes just to place one foot on his floor of his temple when I first entered. We walked into the main lobby of his owned house and shelter. Finally, he placed me down on the floor and clapped his hands twice. Suddenly, students aging from 10-17 flooded the room with excitement and curiosity._

When they first saw me, the first thing they recognized about me was my body, still showing the visible black marks from my previous outbreak. It looked like someone used it for calligraphy. I heard their whispers,

"Look! There's a new student!"

"She looked like she's been in the butcher shop."

"Look at her tattoos."

"Whoa! Weird, but cool!"

"She looks kinda cute."

Even though I hated when people gossip about me, this gossip... sounded good. The comments were more positive, more inviting, and much more warmer than the past ones I heard throughout my life. Sensei Ton's face grew back to the rock-hardened one I met.

"Students!" he called out for attention, "This is Sakura!" He introduced me to the class, "I know she's just 7 years old,"

More whispers aroused.

"But I can see a great potential in her." he continued, "So I expect full respect and no contempt from your mouths about anything that contains negative connotations about her."

Then Sensei Ton called upon some students. One showed me where the shower was so I could clean myself up for dinner. Without any complaints, I allowed the students to show me my own small room, and then I took my shower, put on the change of clothes, which they set for me on my bed, and went to the dining hall for dinner.

That day, I got to know some of the students. Maribel, one student at the age of 10, became my best and first friend since then. She said that she'd been here since 7, the same age I became a student. Now she's 13, and I'm 10. I always looked up to her as an older sister, even though I surpassed her level in swordsmanship, since she's more responsible and more elegant. But now... it seems she's so far away... since Syaoran came to this residence two months ago. She always tried to impress him with her art of the Wild Ocean, moving her thin and slender body like waves being controlled by the wind master. Her blond silky hair resembled the tip of the wave when it whips the rocks and shores of the land. But sadly, it didn't impress him. What did impress him was I.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the people that commented on my story… it actually my first completed story. I'm still new to writing, but I love writing journals.

Disclaimer (sorry if I don't do that for every one of my chapters): I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF CARDCAPTOR SAKURA!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sucking all the memories, both warm and haunting, I walked into my old room on the second floor of the temple. Surprisingly, it was the same as I left it; the fire never reached my room (since it was located at the far end of the hallway, the last room to the right). Still the plain ordinary room that I lived in.

I looked out the window, feeling the sunrays on my skin. This was the part of the day that I went out to practice my kendo. My eyes were set on the place in the forest that I used to practice each _kata_ ("form" in Japanese) that Sensei Ton teaches each day.

The students have separate classes for their training, in the morning were the experts, the intermediate was in the early afternoon, and the beginners were in the late afternoon. Also, on the third and fourth floor of the temple, we had teachers that taught us education, like English, math, history, etc. The teachers were so impressed that I was learning rapidly that they have to assign private classes for me. I was also passing swiftly through my kendo classes with ease. I guess Sensei Ton was right about the great potential he saw in me when he first laid his eyes on me. By the end of my first year in the Genbu Martial Arts Temple, I was already an intermediate and was well on my way to an expert.

"I think it's bad for me to dwell in my past like this." I said to myself. Then a thought just struck my head.

I walked to a particular spot in the room and kneeled. I slowly stripped the wooden board from the floor and found some souvenirs I saved before the 'Pandemonium' started. A small samurai-looking doll that Maribel sowed for me, the black belt I received in six months through my stay, the flower (now withered) that a boy gave me, and finally a gold chain necklace given to me by Syaoran were all in here.

"Syaoran..." I spoke, the name rising into the air, then exploding into fragments of memories I had with him. Even though he was the main reason my friendship with Maribel deteriorated, I was never mad at that. For some reason, when I first met him, a sense of familiarity came over me. It was like I met him before, somewhere not of this world. And that brought forth a multitude of mysterious dreams dealing with a world in the heavens.

_  
"Sakura Sakura!!" Maribel yelled as she hastily ran towards me. I was in the front yard of the temple, studying my subjects on the grass. I poked my head from the book._

_"What? Did I do something wrong?" I questioned, fearing that I might be in trouble._

_"You! Do something wrong... HA!" she teased, "That will be day I get killed. No silly."_

_She snatched the book away from my hands. "Sensei Ton wants to see you, and that cute Syaoran boy was with him too."_

_"Huh?" I said oblivious, "Who's Syaoran?"_

_She sighed, "Do you ever take any recognition of boys around here?"_

_My face expression was saying 'Do you think I care'. She laughed and went on, "He's the new assistant for Sensei Ton! Probably the reason you didn't recognize is because he came to Genbu two days ago. I heard he is an expert and he's ONLY 15!!!"_

_I got up and said, "So..."_

_"SO!" she crossed her arms and looked irritated, "The girls are after him. But do you know what I think?" she whispered to my ear, "I think he likes me."_

_I stared at her with a blank look, "That's good" I smiled, "I hope you two make a perfect couple."_

_Maribel grinned happily and hugged me, "Thank you very much! Now Sensei Ton is waiting for you in his room. Sorry that I took your time."_

_"That's okay." I hugged her back and we both released, "I tell you everything that happens!"_

_I walked towards the temple, "You better!!!," I heard her say. I smiled at her and went through the door leading into the temple._

_I ran up the stairs to the fifth floor (there are six floors to the temple as I learned yesterday). This floor was consist of the teachers' and the sensei's rooms. I walked unto I reached Sensei Ton's room, which had his name engraved on the door. I opened it up to see Sensei Ton and a boy, with his back towards me, conversing._

_"Your late Sakura." Sensei Ton scolded me._

_"I'm sorry sensei." I bowed down half way with respect and shame._

_"Don't be." he answered in a delighted voice, "Have you met Syaoran?"_

_The boy turned around to me and stared straight into my eyes. Suddenly, a slight pain struck through my head. My eyes squinted for a second. I quickly got myself back together and bowed in respect, "My name is Sakura."_

_Rith smiled, a smile that seems so calming and friendly, "My name is Syaoran Li, but don't be formal with me."_

_I straightened myself up when Sakura walked close to me. He placed one finger under my chin and lifted my face up to look at his face, "I heard so many great things from you Miss Sakura. Sensei Ton told me how great a student you are."_

_I felt heat rising up to my face and pulled away, becoming suspicious, "So you have." I simply said._

_He was kind of shocked of my reaction but chuckled, "I see you are not as the other girls here."_

_He walked pass me whispering, "Of course, you're not from this earth aren't you. I should know you better than this."_

_I swiftly turn around to him with alarm. 'Know you better than this' the words rang through my head, 'What does he means by that?'_

_Syaoran turned around to Sensei Ton, "I see you later sensei with Sakura after you guys talk."_

_And with that he left the room, leaving Sensei and me alone. Sensei Ton cleared his throat and stood up, "It's about time I talk to you." he caught my attention with his broad voice._

_He must of saw the fright in my eyes, he laughed, and said "There's nothing to worry about I just want to speak about changes that will affect you, but in a positive way."_

_I followed Sensei Ton downstairs and out of the back door of the temple. We started to tread on a footpath into the forest._

_Sensei Ton and I walked along the rugged footpath. Today was a burning 95°F on a regular summer day. The sunrays were piercing our tender skins, giving me a slight headache._

_Silence was all there was since Sensei Ton and I was trotting on this path. I wondered why he was so quiet. Maybe it's because Mrs. Samuel (my literature teacher) must have saw me copying down Maribel's homework one time because I forgot we had homework that time. Or is it because Maribel and I snuck out of the temple one night just to see the fireflies that were lingering around the field. My mind was wandering through too much._

_After like almost an hour I realized we were not on the footpath anymore, but walking up a high grassy hill. It took long but finally we reached the peak of the hill. I was amazed about how you can see the temple from here and the other magnificent sites of the Divine that were made for us to explore. I stood a few feet behind Sensei Ton and let myself get hypnotized by the earth's wonders. Finally Sensei Ton spoke._

_"Move yourself here to my side." he commanded._

_And I did, I walked up to him and stood at his side. "Yes Sensei?"_

_"Your marks have disappeared two years ago, is that a good sign or bad?"_

_I wondered why now he's talking about it, "I really don't know... but I think it's a good sign, Sensei."_

_"And do you have a family?"_

_I thought about that, then I remembered my life back in town, hearing all those rumors about my parents, "No Sensei, I don't have a family. They died when I was young." That was half true._

_Sensei Ton looked at me, "By that long pause, it seems like you don't even know where you came from." And he continued, "When I first saw you hiding behind that tree, with those scars, marks, and those bloody clothes, all I can see was your pain through your eyes. That told me that you were like a rat in a city, barely making it day through day with your own life. You had a cold icy aura around you; like you were ready to kill anyone that was dared looked your way. Am I right."_

_That didn't surprised me a bit, I knew he was observing me inside out when I first came to his life. I felt his eyes watching me everyday, like a hawk. "Yes, you are right."_

_"But there was a pure side of you, full of passion, love, humility, and gentleness. That's the side I saw that was dominant in you, the side that I want to build up. Light, like fire, can be burned out if you don't have the power to fuel it, especially when people stole it from you. It left you with the darkness, a power that, if not controlled, can bring you to your doom. Both sides can bring death if not handled properly."_

_He cleared his throat and continued, "One early morning, while I was searching for some herbs to make some medicine for a sick student, I saw you crying. Your marks started to glow a dark color, than a light color. Then I remembered that some boys were teasing you, because of the way you were made. Your negativity showed at most but was quickly defeated by your light side. After that you fainted and I carried you back to your room at the temple."_

_"Yes Sensei. I remembered that." I smiled at him, "At least now I know who did that kind act, even though that wasn't a irregular act that you would do." I did a courtesy in front of him saying thank you. He laughed._

_"No need for thanking me Sakura." he said, "But you shouldn't always convert your problems to negative energy. Also, you shouldn't let your past destroy your present and future. You should walk the right path, stand on the right mountain, and then, you can see your purpose stretched out in front of you."_

_I didn't get what he was saying, but suddenly I had that picture of those seven-cloaked men. One of them said, "Queen of the Clow, get rid of those who mock you and build a world that is good for everyone in your own eyes." Then I saw the massacre all over again. All the anger and rage started to build up in me again._

_I quickly woke up and shook those feelings aside. Sensei Ton patted my head and said, "Why don't I start to teach you my most powerful technique, Dark Heaven and Sacred Hades? That could help you control your mysterious opposite personality, seeing if every attack deals with using an equal part of the energy. Negative for damaging your enemy, and light for controlling how much damage you give. Will that be okay."_

_"Oh yes Sensei!" I exclaimed, finally thinking I found the answer to the discipline of my unstable magic. He chuckled._

_"Well then now, I have to start giving you private lessons everyday since this is going to take all the practice you can get. So since you have practice in the mornings and school all throughout the afternoon, then the evening is set." He smiled at me, "We start tomorrow."_

_We stared out at the sunset, admiring the brush-streaks of the rainbow._

_"It's getting late." Sensei Ton announced, "We should be getting back."_

_When we got back. I found Maribel in her room, but then I realized something was wrong by her blank face, which always had life. I told her everything that we talked about, including Syaoran._

_"Lucky you." she teasingly said, "Of course that's a good thing." she sighed and hugged her small slender legs to her chest._

_Finally I spoke up, "What's wrong with you?" I shook her by the shoulders, "You have been too quiet. You the one that suppose to be the hyper one here."_

_"I... tell you tomorrow... ok?" she said quickly, "I'm just tired... I'm going to bed now."_

_"Ok..." I breathed out, "but you better tell me everything."_

_"Ok." she smiled, "I will."_

_"Good night." I whispered to her as I hugged her._

_"Same to you." she hugged back._

_I walked out and closed the door._


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you everyone who reviewed my story… I know… my story sucks… and I tried to review other stories… but I can't do that for some reason. Sorry for people that reviewed, I can't just review your stories yet, til I know what's wrong

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA (WISH I DO THOUGH)

------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't bother myself to ponder about my past any longer. After I closed that door... after I went to sleep... my life fell apart.

Realizing that I'm in the present on still on my bed, I decided to explore the Genbu Martial Arts Temple for a little longer. I went from classroom to classroom, bedroom to bedroom, sucking in all the memories that have flooded me, warm ones and others I really wanted to forget. Sorrow swept my heart, seeing how I can bring so much havoc into one place that never deserved to stop existing, even if I wasn't the one to blame for that destruction. My body was used, so the blood is on my hands.

After I finished roaming the temple, it was time to take my departure. It was nighttime, the time that I enjoy most. Even if the moon is white, to my eyes, it is blood red. My mind came to the conclusion that I should travel back to Tourna, a large town that's usually busy at night. Tourna, a town of drunkards, is famous for it's wine, beer, and eloquent five-star dishes.

I began to search within my _obi_ (kimono belt or sash) for my wallet. Once I found it, I opened it to see if I had any money.

It was empty.

I sighed, "Well, back to finding jobs again." I said under my breath. This is another good reason I go to Tourna, because of the wide variety of jobs that people are willing to offer. So I set my journey to the city.

Exhaust from buggies, breaths of alcohol, loquacious people, and busy nightclub was all Tourna needed to make its reputation continue. Couples making out on the sidewalks with no shame; men sluggishly walking through the streets laughing with their other drunken friends, but yet these things never seem to faze me. Maybe it's because my indulgences was more than these crimes put together. Prostitutes making their show here, it's a shame that some men fell for their deceit.

I walked down the streets of Tourna, scanning my surroundings even if my eyes were focus in front of me. I untied my ribbon from my hair and let my hair fall down to my back, drawing unwanted attention from perverts around me. Some men tugged my _hakama _(the lower dress ware of a kimono that looks like wide pants) while others skim my body up and down. I quickly grabbed my scabbard, which was holding my old sword. Then the men had frightened looks and turned away.

I stopped at a fairly large restaurant. I entered quietly and sat silently at a vacant table. I found an abandoned book called _Swift and Deadly _and pretending to read it, eavesdropping on some businessmen talking about their days of nothingness. Finally, after 10 minutes, I found a conversation worth listening to.

Three men came into the restaurant and sat at the table before me. I hid my face behind the book so they won't notice me paying attention to them.

"Have you heard of BAD?" Man #1 spoke out.

"B.A.D?" Man #2 questioned.

"Bloody Ammunitions of Dark." Man #1 answered.

"THOSE FRICKIN IDIOTS ATTACKED MY CARRIAGE AND STOLE MY MOST PRECIOUS TREASURE!!!" Man #3 exclaimed.

"What? Your Dragoneye pearl??" Man #1 asked.

"Heck yea!" Man #3, "They don't realize the power that comes along with that pearl."

I got up and walked back to the table, "So what is this mystical energy?" I asked with an interest.

Man #3 stood up, "Whadda want?" He said annoyed, "Are you one of them? Seeing that sword you must be with B.A.D." He took out a knife.

"Whoa whoa!" I waved my hands, "You must be mistaken sir, for I am not one of them. I am just a vagabond."

He looked straight into my eyes for truth. I returned that gaze with honesty. After some seconds, he let down his guard. I sighed.

"But maybe I could be of help." I pulled out a chair from the table and took a seat.

"You! A woman!" Man #2 laughed out loud, "Women like you should doing housework at home and being told by m---"

I quickly unsheathed my sword and cut a few strands of hair from his head. Then settled the blade to his neck, "Do not underestimate me, _sir_."

He sat back and gulped. Man #3 seemed to be of interest, "Ok then." He folded his arms on the table and moved his face closer to mines. His alcohol scent swept through me, "You see, I found this pearl from a dead man's bag while I was walking through the footpath of the woods 3 years ago. I took it and being to research on it. Well, you see, the Dragoneye pearl literally came from the eye of a dragon, creatures that were believed to be extinct. This pearl have enough power to destroy an whole city..."

My eyes widened as the other two men gasped.

"... but at the same time heal a whole city of the deadliest disease of even revive people from the dead. That's why I'm worried that the gang Bloody Ammunitions of Dark would use that pearl for destruction."

His face was inches away from my face, " And that's why I need a strong and pretty samurai like you to help me." He brushed some strands from the front of my face.

I pulled back, "Stop it with the flirting... anyways," I crossed my legs and narrowed my eyes, "I volunteer."

Man #1 stood up, "How can we trust this stranger??" he exclaimed, "You know women in Tourna... they're full of deceit and guile!"

"Keep your mouth shut Ken." Man #3 sniped, "Oh yeah, we haven't introduced properly. My name is Tom Fall. This is," he pointed to Man #1, "Ken Fuji and..." pointed to Man #2, "Ole Temple."

"My name is Sakura… Mikato." I bowed my head in respect. In this country (except my former hometown) if a girl doesn't have a last name, then she must have been violated or raped.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Mikato." Mr. Fall greeted. He searched his pocket and pulled out a big sack and threw it to me across the table. I picked it up and looked outside and found more than 50 pieces of gold in it.

"Surely this is so generous of you." I closed the sack and pushed it to him, "But it's too much, Mr. Fall."

"Promise me, the Dragoneye Pearl is worth more." He pushed it back to me. He smiled a chilling smile that froze me.

I shook off the feeling. I took it and tied it to my _obi_, "Thank you very much. Now let's get down to business." My eyes transformed into my ying eyes, "Give all your info on this gang called B.A.D, Bloody Ammunitions of Dark."

"The cave has to be around here somewhere." I whispered to myself as I walked through a barren mine site.

From what I heard from Mr. Fall, an explosion occurred here that took the lives of 38 mine workers few months ago. The boss decided to close down the mine site and left how it was after the explosion. This place used to be successful with all the minerals and jewels. The cause was most probably gas leakage.

I recalled the information that the three guys left me with.

"_These…mutated fellows are part man part beast." Mr. Fall explained. "I never got a good look at those guys since they swiftly attacked me. One thing's for sure: they have incredible speed."_

_Mr. Fuji sat down, "Someone told me that they saw one of the B.A.D in the city, searching for something. He said that the person had small wings like a bat, claws like a tiger, and a horn protruding from his forehead. Yet, it appeared "human". This creatures are said to be one of the strongest groups in Timberland."_

_From what I recalled in geography, Timberland is this continent. "Sounds like I'm going to have a challenge." _

"_Of course you will," Mr. Temple spoke up, "Being a woman and all---"_

"_Excuse me!!" I abruptly stood up, "Stop putting me down like I'm some any other woman in the streets! I volunteer to help! Take it or leave it, or else those people will do more than just steal."_

_Mr. Temple's mouth went shut. He folded his hands and gave me a dirty look. I ignored it and listened to Mr. Fall._

"_The location of B.A.D is in the closed abandoned mine site. An explosion occurred some months ago and killed 38 miners. One of my friends was the victim to that explosion. Police discovered that the explosion was caused by a gas leakage from a rusty pipe that should been replaced on that same day. Unfortunately it was too late…" his voice trailed off. _

_Mr. Fuji sat up, "My little brother was included in the explosion. It was painful to see my mother cry over a son that died before her." He bowed his head in respect for his brother's death. I saw hidden tears dropping unto the table._

"_That reminds me," Mr. Temple broke his silence and looked at me across the table (Mr. Fuji was on my left, Mr. Fall on my right), "How old are you? You seem too young to do this kind of work. What…ten? Eleven?"_

_My right eye twitched out of irritation, "I'm thirteen."_

I chuckled to myself, "Those were the most priceless faces I seen in my life… except for Rith…" I shook my head. Why was I thinking about him? He betrayed me and used my trust for his own benefit.

"That thought comes later." I said to myself, "Now I need to find that cave."

After searching for several minutes, I finally found the hideout of B.A.D. Light shined through the opening and I smelled smoke, 'Someone or some people are in there.' I thought to myself. Stealthily I ran to the wall besides the opening. I peeked in the entrance and saw that cave was humongous compared to the small opening. I scan the area to see if there were any guards or anyone of that sort. When I believed the close was clear, I made my way into the cave.

I walked silently through the pathway, listening for signs of the clique that is suppose to be here. It's so quiet in here, my breathing was echoing off the walls. The light became brighter and the smoke became more evident to my nose. I had to wiggle it around so I wouldn't sneeze.

My body became weaker and weaker as I reached, what I presume, is the main room of the cave. I covered my nose with my kimono sleeve to block anymore smoke from entering my nostrils.

I was dazing out, "Ack… what kind of fire is this?"

Then I realized, "Oh no…"

This was carbon monoxide.

I turned around and ran for my life. Suddenly, three figures stood in front of me. All of them had the exact description that Mr. Fuji had said. I unsheathed my sword. Reflections, my sword's name, is slender and thin; which made it easy for me to fight multiple of enemies with one swing. Since I can't use my ultimate technique Dark Heaven and Sacred Hades, my alternate technique is Ultaomnislash, which means eternal slashes. With this technique, I attacked the three figures and was finished with them in one second flat.

However, the more I moved, the weaker my body had gotten. My left knee dropped unto the floor. I knew I couldn't escape; I made a promise to those men that I will find the Dragoneye that was stolen. I wasn't going to disgrace my name over cowardice. More figures surrounded me.

And once again, I sliced my way through deeper into the cave.

After 5 minutes, my vision was blurry. I couldn't fight anymore. My sword dropped out of my hand, and I coughed violently. I dropped down unto my knees shaking terribly for the fright that this experience was giving me. My end, my judgment… has it come? I waited for the finishing move, hoping they would make it quick; that way, the pain would go away soon and I can finally rest in peace.

The mutated warriors surrounded me, their big sword held up high. I scrunch my eyes, but relaxed them when still closed.

They aren't attacking.

My violent hacking continued as I struggled to get up. My vision tells me that they sheathed their weapons into their scabbards, all though it was cloudy. Poison crept up inside me. I picked up Reflections and attacked. Suddenly, a sharp and crucial pain skied across my back. I screamed in pain.

Then I fell unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

"_Run away from here you MURDERER!!" one student shouted at me while striking me with grapes._

"_Go back from where you came! Our loving sensei don't need some tainting his name like you're doing now!!!" another student shouted at me._

_I was in the lunch room sitting with Maribel, eating like any person is doing. Suddenly, students everywhere started accusing me. I didn't know how to react. I looked at Maribel to see if she'll stand up for me again, but she just looked at her food. She never rose her head up to look at me, like she had some type of guilt. _

"_Mar… Maribel…" I whispered, "What's going on?"_

"_Maribel!" one girl shouted, "You can sit here with me and the rest of us regular females. Leave that… whoever behind!!"_

_I saw Maribel touching the side of her tray, making a move to go over there, "Don't leave me… please…" I whispered to her, pleading._

_She just looked at me, with emotionless eyes. Quickly she made her way to the table with silent eyes watching her. She took her seat at the table. Tears flooded my eyes, making my sight blurry. Suddenly, I felt vibrations from the table but didn't bother looking up to see who it was._

"_Don't cry." I heard a low and sweet voice whisper to me as I felt someone's fingers gently streaking my face, wiping the tears from my eyes. I looked up and I blushed._

_It was Syaoran._

_He smiled so beautiful, "I'll sit with you outside in the forest. Here let me take your tray." _

_He picked up my tray and started to walk. I only could just sit there. I bowed my head in embarrassment and pain. Suddenly, I felt a soft hand pulling my arm._

"_Let's go." Syaoran said, leading me out the door. Before I left, I stole a glance to Maribel._

_If looks can kill, I would have been dead by then._

"_Arrgh…" I squirmed on cold stone platform I was lying on. I didn't bother to get up. Instead, I thought about the dream._

I laughed to myself, "If love's like that, then I hate love all together." I remembered the secret crush Maribel had on Syaoran. Of course, dreams are dreams. Still, I'm wondering how come I keep dreaming about the past. Aren't dreams supposed to be made up of fantasies and hopes?

I laughed to myself again. Guess not.

I opened my eyes only to a new set of darkness. I pushed myself to sitting position, trying to get my eyes used to the pitch black. Suddenly I knew I was in a prison.

"Hold on," I quickly whispered to myself, "how can I be in a prison when I didn't I was at the end of the cave… unless…"

I was searching for something to light with. Unfortunately, I don't think these people knew the modern age of light.

"Use your gift" 

I looked around to see if anyone's here. I quickly became aware and cautious.

"Were you born with the gift of the elements?" 

It sounded like a woman's voice.

_"Hold out your hand"_

I held out my hand.

_"Look for that element that you wish to use"_

"The element I wished to use… fire!"

_"Concentrate and look for power within you"_

I concentrate with all my might, but nothing seems to work.

"What the…" I said in frustration. I wasn't a patient lady. I tried again, still didn't work.

_"Concentrate"_

"What do you think I'm do—" Suddenly I had this burning sensation from my hand. It didn't hurt, actually it felt so right. Then, a burst of flames ignited and an cyclone of flames tore out of my hand.

"Ack!!" I pointed my hand towards one area. By the way the wall melted and light shined through the room, I must have burned the door down. I kept quiet to see if the voice will congratulate me. Stillness all that came.

_I whispered a little thank you to the air hoping that the person who guided me will hear. I didn't expect to get a response. So I reach down to where my weapon is and—_

"Aw crap…" I spat out, "They took Reflections."

Not wasting any time, I sped out of the prison. Now this was strange. I scanned my surroundings only to find myself inside, as it seems to me, a jungle in a cave?

'Ack…I'm getting myself into deeper trouble than expected' I thought to myself, 'Might as well take a field trip and find those B.A.D.'

Thick vines and tall grass made it hard for me to find my way to wherever I needed to go. Silence irritated me because I didn't hear any animal calls all this time, nor have I been attacked at the least. Thorns stuck me from every side as I trample through the broad bushes. Ignoring the pain, I wrestle my way and came to a complete stop. I was so awestruck.

Gigantic and majestic was an understatement. Marble houses shined so elegantly in the sunlight. Fresh green grass flourished the grounds while the fruit trees stood sturdy and proud with its fruit looking so delicious. Limestone plastered the walk path with its lovely green silk-like features. If you look up you can see the village and past that the greatest building that I have ever witnessed in my life. Pure gold blanket that castle. Different ores and mineral decorated its windows and doors. Rich and colorful cloth made the flags that hung on strings tied from the castle to wooden sticks protruding from the ground. On those flags, a head of a dragon was shown on them.

"Certainly this is no regular civilization." I pointed out, "There must be multitudes of minerals here that is even unknown to man."

This sight made me rethink the offer I made to Mr. Fall. Did they really steal the Dragoneye from Mr. Fall, or did he steal the treasure from them? I needed more proof than what I've seen now. This B.A.D could of stolen from the people, but telling from the riches that is most unlikely.

As I came close to the village, chatter became audible, "I better be careful," I whispered to myself, "I've been kinda clumsy, a sign of slacking in swordsmanship."

The ground started to vibrate. I hid in a tree, looking out for anything that can take me into that castle. The vibration got more violent because the trees were shaken and leaves kept on falling. I was about to fall off the tree too. Whatever was coming, it was huge.

My shock of what I saw would be 50 in a scale of 1 to 10. I fell off the tree due to the earthquake. It wasn't really an earthquake; it was a foot that caused it.

A creature stood larger than 100 feet tall walked through the jungle, trampling trees to pieces as it made its path toward the city. Silver solid scales covered its body. Its large wings, now folded, cut the trees like scissors cutting paper. Its eyes… its eyes….

"So that's where the Dragoneye came from." I said quietly, finally figuring out.

This is a dragon that I'm seeing. Also, it was being accompanied by those dragon kind of humans. The dragon only had one eye. The other one was somewhere, most probably in the castle. I just stared at the dragon. Something about it seems so strange, so familiar. Does every weird thing I see brings familiarity?

The eye of dragon caught me. I was scared stiff.

The eye stabbed my inner soul, making this weird sensation flow throughout my body.

_Hide under my wing._

A male voice, low and strong, rang through my head. I shook my head, refusing to believe that I can hear a dragon speak. 'Am I crazy' I thought.

_You're not crazy. Just blessed with abilities._

'Ok…' I said in my head, 'You can hear me'

Yes. Now hide in one of my scales before I take flight! 

I saw the wings moving.

_When I spread my wings jump on._

His wings stretch for miles. Its wings cut many trees down like nothing.

With all my might, I jumped on the tree branches one by one hoping I can reach the wings in time. Like a spring, one tree branch shot me into the sky. I thought I put enough power into my legs when I felt myself beginning to fall.

_Wow… I guess you did slack off badly when you came to Earth._

'And what does that suppose to mean?!' I shouted in my mind, trying to figure out how to get on him.

You do have wings do you Queen Ying Fa? 

I was surprised when he knew my name, but now especially when he called me QUEEN YING FA! I knew I had wings, but I just didn't know how to use them. And now, this is a crucial time for them.

Reach inside yourself and— 

'Yes I know' I said in mind, 'You must find the wings inside you'

_Um… I was about to say reach inside you and wish you had wings._

'Oh…. Ok' I was embarrassed. I wished with all my might and suddenly I felt like I stop falling through gravity. I had my wings.

_Knew you are a mix kind. My name's Bahumet Zero._

Without a waste of time I flew unto the dragon's wings. I hid in his scales and we have liftoff.


	9. Chapter 9

I was still in shock, not because I had wings, but because the dragon knew me, maybe much more than I know myself. I didn't know how to react when he could read my mind, or speak telepathically to me. This was a good chance to know who I am, a goal that I have yet to reach after all these years. Now it's time for questions.

'How do you know me?' I asked him through my mind.

_Now it's time for questions eh? Well, let's just say I knew you before you were born. I was really shocked when I saw you here at this place. What made you come to a city like this? Mammilla-Dragon clan is where you are. It's forbidden for anyone except this kind to come here._

'Well…' I started to explain how I bumped to Mr. Fall and his friends and how I volunteered to get this Dragoneye back for Mr. Fall.

'Then I saw you with only one eye' I finished off immediately, 'I realized that you were the dragon that need the jewel. So why are you here?'

_What? You didn't know what going on this island? Were you in some type of isolation?_

That comment stung me, 'I don't want to talk about it…'

_I'm sorry._ Bahumet Zero said telepathically. _I know you went through hard times due to your race as a half angel, half demon. Anyways---_

'See!' I exclaimed, 'How do you know me like this?'

_Let me finish. Anyways, there this tournament going on somewhere on another continent. I don't know the name of it, but it's where all strong fighters from every tribe and race go to see who's the strongest fighter in the world. So this tribe needed a dragon to give them inner dragonish strength to help them train or something like that. So they found me flying in my mini form and capture me. You can see this is my true form. But I can shrink to as little as a canary. So I'm here going to 'bless' these people and I'm free to go._

'So what about your eye?' I asked.

_They have healing magic. So they can fix that._

I sighed.

_We're inside the stadium of the castle. Listen carefully. When I land, go to the hallway on the left of my side. Run down to the fifth room to the right and there's a closet of the soldier uniform. Find your size and wear that. I have some business with you after the ceremony._

'Hold on' I said, 'would I be a part of the ceremony if I wear those uniform?'

_Nah, you're just there to protect and guard the warriors as they go through the ceremony. You will just stand at one place around the stadium. When I'm finish, I'll expect you to fly to my wing and we'll go._

'And how long---'

_Go now! _

I feel my body being pressure up when Bahumet Zero suddenly descend toward the ground.

_Oh yeah. After you dress. Run to the last door all the way at the end of the hallway and you'll meet the lobby where the other soldiers are._

When his feet touched the ground, I summoned my wings and flew to the hallway where the dragon said to go. I was about to go through when I felt some chi coming. Using instincts I hid in a barrel, which was filled with something, feels like grass. I felt the chi from 4 different bodies come and go. When I peeked outside, there were four male mammalic-dragons. Buff and tall, they stood about 8 feet tall. All wore some type of cloak that looked like skirts. Tattoos of the dragonhead appeared to be burned on both of their shoulders and on their backs. Two belts made an X-shaped design on their 8-pack chests. Soon enough, I found myself in a tough situation.

I cursed, 'How can I get out of here?'

_Use of elements my dear master._

'Huh?' I thought, 'Um… thanks Bahumet… but what's with the master?'

_Like I said, when I'm finish we will go to wherever we need to go and I'll explain everything._

I sighed. Then a thought came through my head.

'What if I use the element of air to make myself invisible?' I thought to him.

_Go try it._

I concentrated, trying to find the element of wind inside of me. Then my body started to tingle a funny feeling. I started to laugh.

Then, without warning, a warrior came and opens the barrel. I was scared to death. But then, he just closed it. I sighed.

_Good job. You learn really fast. Got that from your parents._

There's the little trait comment again. I ignored that comment and climbed out of the barrel. I dashed through the hallway and to the room with the uniform.

"What the heck?" I whispered to myself, "These uniform are so large! How can I fit these?" Then I saw smaller sizes, above the clothes it says something that was in symbols. My body became solid again.

"Child… children" I read, as it was like English, "Well, hopefully I won't such an oddball" I stopped myself there, "I've been the oddball all my life anyways, so it doesn't matter." The uniform was a one piece plus a mask all together. 'This uniform is perfect' I thought, 'I can disguise myself like a boy in no time'. I knew I would get steamed in these clothes. Anyways, I quickly put on the clothes and hid my regular clothes in a corner full of velvet. Since my kimono is purple, it will blend in fine. Seeing how the soldiers walk, which was like a stick walking; I straightened up my back, broaden my shoulders, and walked, complaining in my head how much it hurts to be a guy. I didn't want to attract unneeded attention by my weird walking, so I walked, as I would do regularly. They didn't even react.

I reached to the end of the hallway and I went through the door. I was so hypnotized by the vast heavenly site. Marble floor stretched for yards and a large strip of burnished red velvet carpet extended from where I am to the two grand chairs with embroiled jewels and red cushions. On the top of the two chairs were the symbols of their clan: a head of a dragon.

"Hey you soldier!" someone hollered, breaking my twilight visit to Awe Land. I looked around to see a LARGE male Mammilla-Dragon. He has a hard core 8 pack that was showing like the sunshine. His horn on his forehead glimmered like a unicorn's. He had belts crisscrossing all over his bagged pants which made me suspect he's the general.

I blushed, "Uh…" I choked, and then realized my voice sounded to feminine. I coughed to cover my voice.

"Yes sir!" I saluted him in a low voice, trying to sound as masculine as I can.

"You're not supposed to be here kid! Go back outside to the field! You're not a MAN yet!"

"Yes sir!" I shouted while wishing that this ceremony can just come and go.

"IT'S YES GENERAL!!"

"YES GENERAL!"

"NOW GET YA BUTT OUT THERE!"

Ouch, never heard someone command me so much times. So I was steaming mad. Then, I realized that he thought I was a boy. I sighed at that fact quickly ran outside with the soon-to-be warriors fighting to see who will be the one chosen to be in that grand tournament Bahamet Zero was talking about. All of them were so frightening looking. I almost screamed when I dumped into one by mistake.

"Eh?" the warrior said as he realized he bumped into me, "Oh! Hey kid! One day, you'll be here fighting for your place and maybe for your people. Train hard kid."

"Um… uh… thank you sir." I whispered loud enough for him to here. The warrior quickly patted my head and headed towards the others.

"YOU! YOU'RE LATE!" another male said. I was so aggravated of the many people who will yell at me for nothing. I turned to see another muscle male Mammilla-Dragon, "You! Get with the rest! Afterwards, you will receive the punishment! GO NOW!"

"I would kill you…" I grumbled.

"WHAT?"

"I WILL GO NOW!" I yelled, making the 'g' sound like a 'k'. I lined up with the rest of the boy soldiers.

"NOW!" the sergeant commanded, "I EXPECT YOU TO BE ON YOUR BEST BEHAVIOR! PROTECT THIS STADIUM WITH YOUR LIL LIVES…" and he kept on going and going.

'Ack… just start it already.' I thought impatiently.

_It's started now…_

"… GO LINE UP AGAINST THE WALL!" he roared at us. Unfortunately, I got more than just the rules.

_At least you took a shower._ Bahamet Zero mocked.

'Ha ha… very funny…' I took my place. The chattering stopped, the warriors stood straight and proud, hush was the word to describe here. I did my part and straightened my back, arms at my sides, and did my best to look regular.

Drummers and dances entered the field from where I was and dashed across, circling the stadium, drumming and shouting with joy and jubliance. The women had on skimpy clothes, a strip of velvet across their chest and a colorful feathery skirt that hardly covered anything. They wore a golden headband with the same type of feathers that are decorating their skirts. The men were bared chest and a long silky cloth floated in the air while they are running. Then, more women came out playing the tambourine, whacking the instrument on their hips while gliding around the field like wind carrying leaves.

'Wow,' I thought, 'So exciting'

From the opposite side, two warriors carried an elegant pillow, and on it was the Dragoneye. Bahumet Zero must have reacted to the Dragoneye because there's this multicolor fluorescent light surrounding his eye and him. Bahumet's steel body glowed so stunningly and beautifully. I took a closer look behind the two warriors and I saw an elder.

_Finally_, Bahumet said, _I can reach my full potential now. Now I'm able to help you, Master Ying Fa._

'Master Ying Fa?!' I yelled in my mind, making sure I didn't yell that from my mouth, 'My name's Sakura if you forgot--'

_No._ Bahumet said, _Princess Ying Fa is your real name. And it also means the same thing._

'Just… just explain it to me when we escape this place' My mind is more boggled than ever.

The elder, having the wrinkles of the wise, smiled at Bahumet. He wore a cloak with the Dragonhead imprinted all over his cloak. He wore necklaces of many jewels and minerals. His hair was in a ponytail. His horn was the longest I seen, and his tail sparkled like a diamond in light. He carried a wooden staff with a sculpture of a dragon carved from an unknown material. The staff was glowing the same light as the eye and Bahumet.

"My children!" the elder said, "This is the first time a dragon will be selected who was our guardian's protector! I must return this to him!"

The elder raised his staff up into the sky, and the eye reacted by floating towards Bahumet Zero. Suddenly the sky turned to a bluish-greenish color and the ground started to shake.

"What the heck?" I said.

Suddenly, an explosion came from the village. A series of blasts sounded like they were getting closer. The people started to panic.

The two commanders for the warriors and soldiers stood side-by-side, "STAND YOUR GROUND! AND MAKE SURE THE WOMEN AND CHILDREN DON'T GET HURT!" both yelled.

A violent explosion broke the wall of the stadium. Gold and rocks flew everywhere, heading towards the crowd.

"NOW!" both commanders yelled.

Warriors used their brute strength and punched the boulders and rocks like pillows and breaking them into pieces. The soldiers all use their swords and sliced the rocks into cut bits.

I charged up for my UltraOmnislash. I stood in my stance.

"Now! ULTRAOMNISLASH!" I disintegrated the rocks and gold pieces in one hit. When I was finished, the shower was over and the smoke cleared.

"Oh my…" I gasped in anger.

An army of men marched in with tanks and guns. With them as their leader were Tom Fall, Ken Fuji, and Ole Temple.

"Grr…" I steamed in anger. Without thinking I charged to them when I saw my sword.

The blade was shattered during my attack, "Oh crap this."


	10. Chapter 10

I know I'm using some things from the FF series, but you should know I just changed the characters from the story:

Sakura-Laura Kaki

Syaoran- Rith Augborth

Clow Reed- Aku (I'm not giving his last name just yet)

I NEED TO KNOW WHY CAN'T I SEND REVIEWS TO OTHER PEOPLE!! I JUST DON'T GET THAT!! ARRRGGGHHH!!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its characters. Neither I own Bahumet Zero (because it came from Final Fantasy).

Enjoy and review!! REVIEW YA BLASTED PEOPLE! And please tell me how to review other people's stories… thank you all for reviewing. NOW HERE'S THE STORY (after this sentence because I can't save changes for some reason).

Of course, I was looking a way for getting my sword back when actually I attracted a little too much attention.

The soldiers and the warriors stopped in their tracks. All of their eyes stared at me after I did my attack. Well, I knew it will cost me my big disguise, but the way they fought… they weren't getting anywhere. Most of them were already hurt in the first five minutes of battle. I was wondering if living the most luxurious life would leave you unprepared for trouble. This gave me my answer.

"WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR YOU IDIOTS!?" My 'general' yelled at them, "WE'RE STILL IN A BATTLE!!"

That statement must have clicked something in them because they started to resume the fight. I couldn't defend with boulders ten times the size of me. All I can do was dodge the boulders. Suddenly the battle heated up.

Mr. Fall stepped up, "NOW MY SOLDIERS, FIIIIIGGGHHHT!!!"

Hundreds of soldiers flooded the place. I cracked my knuckles, "It's time for hand-to-hand combat." I rushed into the battle, knowing it would actually be hand-to-weapon combat.

"HA! You can't win without your--- ARGH!!!" breaking someone's ribs, nothing special. Enjoying the pain that he's getting, priceless.

After ten minutes of fighting, more and more Mammilla-Dragon soldiers and warriors were getting seriously injured. Some of them, I fear, died. I couldn't even keep up with the soldiers, more and more kept coming endlessly. This fact angered me… A LOT!!

"THAT'S IT!" I shouted as my hands began to glow. I swung them down and suddenly white and black arrows appear from nowhere in thin air and struck the soldiers. Most of the soldiers were struck and collapsed to the floor, bleeding. Flashes of that night rushed to my head and I fell on my knees. What I did, even though it did help, scared the living dead out of me. I ran back to the inside of the temple, and for some reason I ended up in the closet where I changed into the uniform. I lay back against the door and slid down trembling. What's with this power? Why am I so afraid of myself?

Suddenly, I felt two presences in this room. I looked up to see an unknown boy, and right besides him was…

"Syaoran?!" I squeaked out from my throat. Surprised wasn't the word, dumbfounded was.

For some reason, he didn't look my age anymore. He looked like he was some years older. The boy next to Syaoran looked at him.

"You know this girl?" the boy spoke in a soft but husky voice.

Syaoran smiled, "Yes I do, I had to return this to her. You can go on and help those outside Yeti."

'Yeti?' I thought, 'So he's a troll right?' I looked at him. He glared back. My eyes shifted back to Syaoran, 'Sensing nasty demeanor.' When I looked back at him, he was gone.

"Huh? But I thought…" I said as I saw Reflections in his hands. He tossed it to me and I caught it.

Syaoran smiled at me, "Do you know where your valuable sword came from? Or did it just popped out of nowhere?"

"Hey! Don't…" but it's true… I didn't know where that sword came from. I had a dream with Reflections in it. Then when I woke up… it was there right beside me.

He walked up to me and kneeled down in front of me. Suddenly he just hugged me. I didn't know how to react to that, so much mixed emotions were going through me. I tried to push away but he wouldn't let go.

"It feels very nice holding you again after 3 years…" I felt his breath tingling my ear, "Very nice…"

"Why…" I whispered and I started to sobbing quietly, "Why did you tell everyone I was demon angel… why did you scare everyone by telling them what was I capable of."

He pulled away with a confused look on his face, "Did Maribel tell you I told everybody?"

"OF COURSE SHE DID!!" I yelled in his ear, "I… trusted her more than anyone…"

"Then I guess that trust made way for you downfall," he stated, "because I wasn't the one… Maribel was. And do you know why?"

"… You're lying." I said, trying to deny the fact that it was Maribel.

"'Cause she was jealous… jealous of our relationship…" he whispered as he got close to me, his face coming toward mines, "It all started when---"

Suddenly, the ground was shaking more violently than before. The ceiling crumbled above us and started to plunge downward to us. At the same time, we both slashed the debris with our swords and the pieces just flew beside us harmlessly. Then, Yeti appeared out of thin air… and that STILL surprised me.

"How did you do that?!" I exclaimed, "That's abnormal for someone to—"

"Oh just shut it little girl." Yeti spat out, "Syaoran here said that you are capable of the same thing. It's just teleportation."

'JUST teleportation he said' I thought.

Yeti's face formed a worried one, "He's here."

"What?!" Syaoran shouted, "Grr… I thought he trusted us with the mission."

"Unfortunately, he's not a patient man." Yeti pointed out, "Clow Reed will find us sooner or later."

"Clow Reed? Who is he?" I asked. There was some familiarity in those words, the first word that popped in my mind was 'A sorcerer?'

"Look behind you." Syaoran said.

I did. I saw a small version of Bahumet Zero fly to me, and then grew larger. I thought he would grow to be his regular huge size when he just stopped a few feet taller than me.

_Jump on me._ He said in my mind. _We have to get out of here as soon as we can._

Even though I wanted to refuse the offer, my body reacted on its own, and soon, I was ascending in the air with Bahumet Zero carrying me. I panicked and pulled my hand for Syaoran to grab.

"Syaoran!" I shouted, "Grab a hold of my hand."

He did… and he kissed the back of it. Red shot up into my face.

"I'm sorry if I refuse the offer!" He yelled as Bahumet Zero flew more upward, my hands slipping from his second by second. "We'll meet again… someday!!" His hand finally disconnected from mines. He waved at me with that smile I thought I'll never see again.

I was saddened, but quickly regained hope, "YES WE WILL!!" I shouted back. Rith and Yeti looked like ants now. And the city… was destroyed. My heart was filled with sadness for the first time after 2 years. All that hard work the Mammilla-Dragons did… was all in shambles. Tears fell down my face unexpectedly. Why was I crying? Did that experience opened a locked door of memories from my mind?

I turned around when an immense shockwave sent Bahumet Zero and me away. I fell of Bahumet Zero but quickly regained flight with my own wings. I looked back at the city and my eyes widened in shock and fear.

That whole city, City of the Dragons, was wiped off the face of existence.

A man, bulk and muscular in size and shape, stood there tall and sturdy in the middle of it all, and the two people before him were Syaoran and Yeti. For some reason, I felt that they didn't have enough to go on. My body went on autopilot and I flew downward, only to be caught by collar of my gi. Bahumet Zero held me.

_DON'T GO!! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!! _

"I DON'T CARE!!" I yelled at the dragon as I struggled to be freed from his beck. I saw the man rise up a humongous sword. I was using all my strength to fly toward them, but Bahumet Zero had more and flew me away.

I saw a black explosion… but I wasn't there to see the results as I was pulled across the sky to an unknown place, to my new future, and to a start of a new journey.


End file.
